saving a last dance
by negschainsaw
Summary: Just a little thing that came jumping into my head. Niles is making cookies and a song gets his attention


Disclamer: I don't own Niles and CC , The song 'Save the last dance for me' is property of Michael Bublé and the song 'A crazy thing called love' is from Queen. I own nothing just a couple of brownies

_**Saving a last dance**_

Niles was making cookies in the kitchen while the radio played. "And now Michael's Bublé's most known hit from his second album, Save the last dance for me." Niles soon found himself stirring the batter with the same rhythm as the music and singing the lyrics.

"_You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight. You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand underneath the pale moonlight"_

He took the spoon out of the batter and used it as a microphone.

"_But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darlin' save the last dance for me_"

He returned to stirring the batter but began swinging his body and hips a bit as he sang.

"_Oh I know that the music's fine like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun. Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone" _

He stopped again and taking a few steps back he stood in a sort of Elvis pose and sang in to his new improvised microphone.

"_And don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be so darlin' save the last dance for me"_

He threw his spoon back in the batter and took the broom from out of the corner. He leaned a little over the broom like it was a real standing microphone and sang in to the broom's top end.

"_Baby don't you know I love you so, can't you feel it when we touch. I will never ever let you go; I love you oh so much" _

He started dancing a few steps forward and back and made of his microphone also the perfect dance partner.

"_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go. If he asks if you're all alone can he walk you home , you must tell him no. 'Cause don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, save the last dance for me."_

Because he was dancing with his new found dance partner, he didn't notice that CC had entered the kitchen. He also didn't see her as his back was turned to her, giving her the sight of his back and hips swinging. She was happy he didn't see her; she enjoyed the show too much.

"_Oh I know that the music's fine like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun. Laugh and sing but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone. And don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me."_

CC's smirk got bigger when the song advanced and she waited for the finale.

"So_ don't forget whose takin' you hoooome or in whose arms you're gooona be, so darling save the last dance for me."_

CC thought she would crumble of pleasure when seeing him giving the latest hipswing an extra swing to accent the song a bit.

"_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me, oh you baby promised me that you would save the last dance for me, save the last dance, the very last dance for me."_

As the song ended and the last swings and moves were performed, he let out a deep sigh and turned around. His eyes grew big when he saw her standing there with a smirk. She let her tongue dart out of her mouth a bit to moisten her lips " Well , I didn't think that I would see you dancing and singing like that two times in a lifetime, but at least you're wearing clothes now. "

He put the broom against the island. "What do you want?" She held her cup towards him "Coffee" He grabbed the coffeepot and poured some in her cup and added some sugar. She sipped the coffee and hummed in approval; she turned and began making her way to the door again.

"'Why thank you Niles.' 'Don't mention it Miss Babcock, I'm glad you enjoy that coffee' " She smiled when she heard his sarcastic comment and turned around to face him " I'll save you the last dance, butler boy" and after she winked to him she was gone.

Niles smiled a little and went to his bowl of batter and spoon once again. "And the next song is one of the classics, Queen with A crazy thing called love!" Niles smiled as he began humming to the song and tapping his foot along with the beat.

**A.N: so this little fella came out of nowhere, I was studying for my English test tomorrow and listening to the song and poof! There it was! I would find it wonderful if you reviewed ^^ and remember, flames are for the marshmallows! ( If you see an error please say it xD) **


End file.
